Encuentros nocturnos
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Hermione ha perdido un libro y va a probar suerte a la biblioteca. Lo encuentra, sí, pero también se encuentra con alguien... Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". Dramione.


_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". Reto#5: "Dramione"._

* * *

 **Encuentros nocturnos**

Hermione se frotó los ojos con fuerza, intentando mantener el sueño a raya. Eran por lo menos las dos de la madrugada y la sala común de Gryffindor estaba desierta, a excepción de ella y Neville, aunque el pobre muchacho iba por su tercer cabezazo. Los dos se caían de sueño, pero Hermione estaba acostumbrada a estudiar hasta tarde, por lo que lo llevaba mejor.

Los EXTASIS estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y los alumnos de séptimo curso estaban de los nervios. La mayoría, al menos, y Hermione especialmente. Aunque aquello no era ninguna novedad: Hermione se tomaba sus estudios muy en serio. Quizás demasiado, argumentarían algunos. Fuera como fuere, allí estaban, a altas horas de la noche repasando por enésima vez los apuntes de Transformaciones. O al menos, la castaña sí repasaba, porque Neville se había acomodado en el sillón y, en una postura que parecía ser incomodísima, había caído rendido. Hermione se apiadó de su amigo y lo zarandeó suavemente por el hombro.

—Neville... —llamó.

El muchacho se levantó de un salto, pero volvió a sentarse, mareado y confuso.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó con voz pastosa.

—Tarde —suspiró Hermione.

Neville estiró los brazos y bostezó.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir. De todas formas, creo que si las últimas veinte páginas que he leído hubieran estado en chino, las hubiera entendido igual de bien. O de mal. —Miró a Hermione—. ¿Te quedas?

La castaña asintió.

—Quiero repasar el último tema.

El chico se encogió de hombros y subió silenciosamente a los dormitorios de los chicos. Hermione dejó a un lado el libro de Transformaciones avanzadas y rebuscó entre el montón enorme de libros que últimamente la acompañaban allá donde iba. Frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde demonios estaba el Apéndice para Transformaciones avanzadas, nivel experto?

Miró a su alrededor, confusa; estaba completamente segura de que lo había sacado de la biblioteca. A no ser... ¡Claro! ¿Cómo había podido ser tan descuidada? ¡Joder! Seguro que había olvidado recogerlo cuando se le habían caído todos los libros. Ese imbécil de Malfoy... Si hubiera mirado por dónde iba, sus libros no habrían ido a parar al suelo y ella no se arriesgaría ahora a un castigo.

Se levantó del mullido sillón con resignación. Tendría que ir a la biblioteca: no podía arriesgarse a que otro cogiera su libro. Le había costado mucho que la señorita Pince le permitiera sacarlo de la biblioteca: era muy frágil y estaba incluido en la lista de libros que no se prestaban.

Bajó con extremo cuidado hasta la cuarta planta. Seguro que Filch rondaba por allí, ansioso por descubrir a algún estudiante infringiendo las normas. Y por si aquello no fuera incentivo suficiente para ser silenciosa como un muerto, aquella noche Snape tenía ronda nocturna. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Hermione: si la descubría, Gryffindor no tendría bastantes puntos para que Snape se los quitara.

Echó un vistazo rápido a sus espaldas antes de susurrar un Alohomora. La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió con un débil quejido, aunque resonó en aquel pasillo vacío, sonó como si se hubieran abierto las mismísimas puertas del infierno. Hermione entró rápidamente y cerró con todo el cuidado que pudo.

—Lumus.

Sonrió: la biblioteca era toda para ella. Olvidándose por un momento de por qué había ido allí, se puso a vagar por los pasillos, acariciando los lomos de los libros a medida que pasaba. Le encantaba la biblioteca: era su lugar favorito de todo Hogwarts, a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo estaba repleto de alumnos que cuchicheaban en voz baja, rompiendo así la paz sagrada del lugar.

De repente, escuchó un ruido. El vello de su nuca se erizó. El ruido procedía del interior de la biblioteca. Apagó su varita y, con paso cauteloso, se ocultó detrás de la estantería más cercana. Asomó la cabeza por el pasillo. Nadie. Dio unos pasos adelante, enfadada por haber sido tan miedica. ‹‹Las paredes de los edificios viejos a veces crujen››, le susurró la parte más lógica de su cerebro. Aun así, no volvió a encender su varita.

Se acercó con decisión a la mesa donde se había sentado esa tarde y miró debajo del mueble. Sus ojos, ya acostumbrados a la penumbra de la sala, comprobaron con consternación que allí no había nada. ¿Sería que la señorita Pince lo había guardado? Recorrió con rapidez los diferentes pasillos, pero cuando llegó a la estantería, el hueco en el que debería de estar el libro estaba vacío. Hermione resopló. ¿Dónde demonios estaba el maldito libro? ¡Ya podía sacar un Extraordinario en Transformaciones, con lo que le estaba costando!

—¡Accio libro! —Se concentró mucho en el libro que quería que viniera a ella, pero nada pasó. Frustrada, pateó el suelo.

Volvió a la mesa y rebuscó por debajo de las sillas (por si acaso). Era un libro, no podía desaparecer así como así. Tal vez se lo había llevado alguien; si era así, más le valía a la castaña encontrarlo antes de que la bibliotecaria clavara su cabeza en una pica.

—¿Buscas algo? —preguntó con sorna una voz.

Hermione, sobresaltada, intentó incorporarse rápidamente, pero lo único que consiguió fue llevarse un golpe en la cabeza contra la mesa. Se incorporó como pudo —se había mareado por el golpe— y se frotó el chichón incipiente mientras fruncía el ceño.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —exclamó.

La punta de una varita se iluminó, dejando al descubierto a su propietario, Draco Malfoy, quien, apoyado contra la estantería más cercana, sonreía con superioridad.

—Shh —Malfoy se llevó un dedo a los labios—, no grites. ¿No sabes que es va contra las normas meterse en la biblioteca de noche?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

—Mira quién habla. ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? ¿Te han hablado de las maravillas del estudio y quieres probar?

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, supongo —respondió este con una sonrisa pícara.

Hermione, sin saber bien por qué, enrojeció. Se apartó ligeramente de la luz para que el slytherin no viera sus mejillas sonrojadas. Aprovechó la ocasión para seguir con la odisea en la que se había convertido la búsqueda de su libro.

—Oye, ¿por casualidad has visto un libro por aquí?

Draco soltó una carcajada y señaló con una mano a su alrededor.

—¿Por casualidad te has parado a pensar en lo estúpida que suena esa pregunta estando en una biblioteca? —Hermione le dedicó una mirada de odio—. Déjame pensar… ¿No será por casualidad un libro viejo, de color marrón y verde y cuyo título es —Sacó la mano izquierda, hasta entonces escondida en su espalda, para revelar un libro exactamente con ese aspecto— Apéndice para Transformaciones avanzadas, nivel experto?

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado.

—Devuélvemelo —exigió, tendiendo una mano hacia delante.

Draco negó con la cabeza. Parecía estar divirtiéndose con todo aquello.

—Dame un solo motivo por el que debería hacerlo.

—Porque la señorita Pince me hizo responsable de él y…

—Déjate de cuentos, Granger. Me da igual si te castigan por esto.

Hermione se enfadó. Le importaba bien poco si se metía con ella, pero si interfería en sus estudios… Levantó la varita hacia él.

—Devuélvemelo. No te lo repetiré.

Él no parecía sorprendido. Ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Dime, ¿qué excusa darás cuando cuentes por qué has dañado la propiedad del colegio?

Hermione sopesó por un momento sus opciones y, con un suspiro, bajó la varita. Aunque le doliera, sabía que Malfoy tenía razón.

—Malfoy —Cerró los ojos, incapaz de creer lo que diría a continuación—, devuélveme el libro, por favor.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Ven a por él —respondió, volviendo a su postura inicial.

La castaña resopló. ¿¡Es que no se daba cuenta de que aquel no era buen momento para juegos!? Se acercó a él a grandes zancadas y alargó la mano para coger el libro, pero él aprovechó que le sacaba una cabeza para alzar el brazo, dejando el libro fuera de su alcance. Cuando escuchó la risa del slytherin, se enfadó tanto que, casi inconscientemente, dirigió su puño hacia las costillas de él. Malfoy se dobló en dos, dejando caer el libro y su varita, que se apagó.

Hermione se agachó y lo recogió con gesto triunfal. Pero entonces, sintió unos brazos fuertes que la rodeaban por detrás.

—¿Pensabas que te saldrías con la tuya tan pronto, Granger? —susurró la voz del rubio cerca de su oído. Podía sentir su aliento rozando la tierna piel de la zona que hay debajo de la oreja, lo que la hizo estremecer.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, la arrastró hacia la parte más oscura del pasillo.

—¡EH! —Protestó ella, pero él le cubrió la boca con una mano.

—Por una vez en tu vida, haz lo que te digo y cállate. —Hermione estaba a punto de decirle por dónde podía meterse sus órdenes, pero calló al oír un ruido, esta vez procedía de fuera de la biblioteca.

Hermione y Draco se miraron en silencio, sus cuerpos pegados contra los estantes. Los tomos se clavaban en la espalda de Hermione, pero apenas se daba cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupada, por una parte, rezando para que nadie entrara en la biblioteca, y por otra, peligrosamente perdida en un mar gris. Los ojos de Malfoy —y por ende su cara— estaban demasiado cerca del rostro de Hermione.

Cuando, finalmente, lo único que podía oírse era sus respiraciones entrecortadas, Draco la soltó. Se alejó un par de pasos y se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio oxigenado en un intento por recomponerse.

—Parece que ya ha pasado el peligro —susurró.

Hermione se alejó de él sin mediar palabra con el libro fuertemente abrazado a su pecho. Salió de la biblioteca, no sin antes comprobar que no hubiera nadie de ronda, y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

—Granger. —Hermione se detuvo y se giró para enfrentarse a Malfoy, que caminaba hacia ella con su habitual aire de arrogancia.

Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella y la miró de arriba abajo. Acercó su rostro al de Hermione hasta que sus labios quedaron a milímetros de distancia.

—Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece —susurró.

Y acto seguido, sin que Hermione pudiera impedirlo, le arrebató el libro de entre los brazos y retrocedió un par de pasos, triunfal.

—Si quieres recuperarlo y que no le diga a Pince lo descuidada que eres, mañana aquí a la misma hora —dijo antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo.

Hermione parpadeó, incapaz de creer lo que había pasado. Ella solo quería recuperar su libro y ponerse a estudiar, y ahora se encontraba en la situación de tener que quedar con Malfoy a altas horas de la noche si quería que su nota y hoja de comportamiento sobrepasaran la perfección.

Se marchó a dormir. Ya era tarde y, por lo que parecía, la noche siguiente tampoco dormiría mucho.


End file.
